shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Stagiaire Arc
Stagiaire Arc is the fifth Story Arc of the Shokugeki no Soma series. This arc focuses on the Stagiaire event held by the Tōtsuki Culinary Academy right after the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election. Chronology Stagiaire Few days later after the Autumn Election, life of the Tōtsuki Culinary Academy has returned to normal. Ikumi tells Kanichi that she is going to the Polar Star Dormitory for Yūki's wild game and she will be back in the evening. Whilst remarking about Ikumi's lively attitude, he also remark an unknown upcoming event is around the corner. At the Polar Star Dormitory's kitchen, the girls (Yūki, Ryōko and Megumi) are happy to see Ikumi's arrival and invite her into their cooking session while Satoshi and Shun are watching the girls from afar. Whilst cooking, Ikumi asks the girls about Sōma's whereabouts which Megumi replies that Sōma already left for Shiomi's Seminar. While Shun reveals that Ryō also went for the Seminar, Daigo and Shōji are questioning about Sōma's friendship with his former rivals despite his defeat in the finals while wondering if Sōma felt bitter about the result. Manga Chapter 105 Page 4 In Shiomi Seminar, Sōma reintroduces his Takikomi Gohan to Ryō while asking him about the dish flavor. However, Ryō is not impressed as he deems a crisply plum on this dish is not a good idea since it would give a "cheap" feeling that prompts him not to eat further. Sōma argues that Ryō is actually enjoying the food more than criticizing it. Meanwhile, Akira is annoyed over his former rivals research in the seminar and even more shocked to see Jun is treating her guest with high-quality cookies, which Ryō takes it away from Jun and promptly swallowing them all while Sōma jokingly talks about Akira's lack of courtes, much to Akira's anger. Whilst remarking about the specialty he was missing, Sōma, as well as Ryō, asks Akira to cook two more of his Carpaccio to compare the tastes but their requests quickly rejected by Akira. Meanwhile, Satoshi explains to everyone that due to Sōma's severe bitterness over his defeat, even thought he didn't display it, he would going to hang out with even his opponent who defeated him for self improvement, something which nobody can replicated. Satoshi continues by stating the girls, just like Sōma, are also struggling to learn something from each other. Moved by Satoshi's words, Daigo decides not to fall behind as he and Shōji pull Zenji for dish tasting. While Shun is about to leave, Satoshi advises Shun that whether he like it or not, everyone will be throwing to the outside world anyways and when Shun asks Satoshi what does he meant, Satoshi tells Shun that the Stagiaire Event is coming next. Elsewhere, Jun explains to the trio (especially Sōma who didn't know the event) that Stagiaire is one of Tōtsuki's curriculum where the First Years students are mandatory to participate. She also explains that as the mandatory class, the students are assigned to various cooking locations across Japan, from public or high class restaurants to the food cooperation. Additionally, she even states that some Tōtsuki students are enamored with the internship and ended up working as their employer's staff, much to Sōma's surprise. Ryō however takes it lightly by arrogantly claims that there are not many professional chef can do better than himself. Jun retorts over Ryō's gloat by warns them that why the internship venue that the student sent to accepts them is because their trust over the Tōtsuki and failure to do so would resulting an immediate expulsion. She continues her explanation by further telling the trio that the students are given a week to achieve a "visible accomplishment". Hisako's Unexpected Return The following day where the Stagiaire Event commences, Sōma is searching for his Stagiaire location with his map and document which, according to the paperwork, he needs to work in pairs for his internship. Coincidentally, Sōma also encounters Hisako along the way but Hisako tells him that she has no intention to team up with him despite she is also going to the same place as Sōma. Nevertheless, even though warned by Hisako not to talk to her, Sōma interacts with Hisako along the way. The duo eventually reach to their destination, Western Cuisine Mitamura where the patrons angrily walks out from the restaurant due to its slow pace. Upon the duo arrival, the owner introduces himself as Mamoru Mitamura and while he learns the students were sent by Tōtsuki for their internship, Mamoru is delighted to see them and even asks the students for their signatures. A Problematic Restaurant ---TBA--- Unexpected Team ---TBA--- The Need to Change Meanwhile, on their way back to the Tōtsuki, Sōma is still lamenting about the restaurant's slow pace of change. Hisako tells Sōma that een though the restaurant itself didn't have a renowned status, at least the staff's kindness. She further states that she would do however she could to help the restaurant to regain its former glory. Sōma, assuming that the restaurant needs to be changed, asking Hisako if she is fine to stay in the restaurant before parting ways from Hisako. Plan for Reformation ---TBA--- Sōma's Second Stagiaire In SHINO'S Unexpected Reunion Between Former Rivals ---TBA--- Meeting with The Staff ---TBA--- SHINO'S Trial Run After decorating the restaurants, Kojirō announces everyone that the restaurant will be undergoing a trial run within a week. Story Impact *The Stagiaire event is introduced a mandatory event in the Tōtsuki and like Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp, anyone who failed the the internship would be considered expelled. Manga Chapter 105. *Hisako made her return to the Tōtsuki from her training but still sulking over her defeat by Akira in the previous Autumn Election tournament, making her unable to face Erina herself.Manga Chapter 106 Her unlikely friendship and partnership with Sōma in Western Cuisine Mitamura seemly revitalizing her self-confidence. *Western Cuisine Mitamura plays a focal role in this arc. Due to its lack of staff, the restaurant is confronting a customer service crisis until the appearance of Sōma and Hisako, who reform the restaurant with a new system without changing the food qualities. It drastic changes not only changing the restaurant's way of life, it also affects both Sōma and Hisako respectively, **The restaurant is revealed to be a sole possession of Mitamura Family and Mamoru is the current restaurant owner who tries to revitalize its former glory. Through its reformation, the restaurant becomes more flexible than before. **Hisako will experience her first difficulties during her task in the restaurant while confronting waves of customers. Through her partnership with Sōma however, Hisako managed to overcome her flaws and passes the Stagiaire's first stage. ***At the same time, Hisako, who once belittled Sōma because of his background status and attitude towards Erina, begins to realize his credibility in both kitchen and restaurant management, which prompting her slight respects for the boy. **After helping both Hisako and Western Cuisine Mitamura, Sōma decides to learn more about cooking beyond his father's teaching.Manga Chapter 109 *Megumi made her first cooperation with Erina during the Stagiaire Event in her own Stagiaire location. Her strong observation of the kitchen through washing dishes garnering Erina's both recognition and respect.Manga Chapter 107 *SHINO'S Tokyo made its first yet important appearance in the Stagiaire's second stage. Not only it showcases Kojirō's return from France, it also features Soma's one of most difficult challenges in his life, **The reason for Kojirō's return from France is to re-improvising his cooking skills. Even though he didn't physically shows it, his criticism towards his own dish indicates his changed of personality since [[Yukihira-Tadokoro Vs. Shinomiya Shokugeki|his unofficial Shokugeki against Sōma and Megumi]]. Recurring Characters *Sōma Yukihira *Erina Nakiri *Hisako Arato *Megumi Tadokoro *Satoshi Isshiki *Ryōko Sakaki *Yūki Yoshino *Shun Ibusaki *Zenji Marui *Kanichi Konishi *Ikumi Mito *Ryō Kurokiba *Akira Hayama *Jun Shiomi *Kojirō Shinomiya *Abel New Characters *Mamoru Mitamura *Kasayama *Kazune Nishizono *Kōtada *Lucy Amehate Reference Category:Story Arc